


Art for A Trench Coat's Tale by ladyofthesilent and trueromances

by BlackRose16



Series: Artwork 2012 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: dc_everafter, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam investigate a series of murders in Surprise, Arizona, when Castiel's ghost starts following them around. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad - except only Dean can see him, and the angel's completely oblivious to who he is and what he's done. When he regains his memory, he teaches Dean a thing or two about the meaning of friendship and the consequences of Free Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for A Trench Coat's Tale by ladyofthesilent and trueromances

**Title:** [A Trench Coat's Tale](http://ladyofthesilent.livejournal.com/24209.html)  
 **Authors:** [ladyofthesilent](http://ladyofthesilent.livejournal.com/) and [trueromances](http://trueromances.livejournal.com/)  
 **Claim:** Just Like Heaven  
 **Genre:** Romance, Angst, Humor, Case!fic, Fix!it, Canon-AR (goes AU after the first few minutes of 7x02)  
 **Pairing(s):** Dean/Castiel  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** 33.250  
 **Warnings:** complete and utter cluelessness about the medical details mentioned in this fic, some triggery stuff (coma, life support, alcoholism), language

**Summary** : Dean and Sam investigate a series of murders in Surprise, Arizona, when Castiel's ghost starts following them around. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad - except only Dean can see him, and the angel's completely oblivious to who he is and what he's done. When he regains his memory, he teaches Dean a thing or two about the meaning of friendship and the consequences of Free Will.

This can also be found on [My website](http://theblackrose16.wordpress.com/2012/03/12/art-for-a-trench-coats-tale-by-ladyofthesilent-and-trueromances/)

Done for [dc_everafter](http://dc-everafter.livejournal.com/) on livejournal

**This is a banner that I created:** [](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/banner.jpg)

**Here is a book cover:** [](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/cover.jpg)

**This is a little extra piece that I did:** [](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/y5zasw.jpg)


End file.
